gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins
Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins or MOBILE SUIT RP FED/AEUG VS ZEON VS TITAN is a roleplay story adaptation (RSA) set in Universal Century. It consists of 48 episode based chapters and was imagined by dukey03 and written by Gundam fan Darkerangel . Disclaimer: Darkerangel doesn't own any series specific gundams/mobiles suits/characters (Sunrise does) but story was thought of. Synopsis Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing! Pre-Unicorn Chronology U.C. 0098 All of the spacenoids except Side 3, Side 7, Luna II, and the Moon belong to Zeon. Side 3 and the Moon belong to the AEUG. Luna II belongs to the Titans. Their Side 7 bases were recently destroyed by the AEUG and then taken by the Elite Forces of Nemesis. The Elite Forces of Nemesis own Side 7, New Guinea, and the reconstructed Londo Bell base. The Earth Federation owns 1/5th of the Earth. This includes the New England Base in Europe and Japan. The other portions they own are spread out into resistance groups throughout Zeon Earth territory. The AEUG and the Earth Federation formed an alliance against the Zeon. The Federation suggested the alliance because they need help trying to take back the Earth from the Zeon Earth Forces. The Zeons and the Titans have split their alliance due to the forming of the Elite Forces of Nemesis. The Elite Forces of Nemesis is made up of ex-Zeons, ex-Titans, ex-AEUG, and ex-Federation. It is lead by Hylis Aznable, daughter of Char and Haman. The Nemesis uprising is said he have a secret Newtype army. Mechanics SECONDARY MOBILE SUITS - FEDERATION - - GM - Guntank - Guncannon - Gundam Ground Type - GM Sniper - Zaku II - Hizack - GM III - Jegan -ZEON - - Zaku II - Gouf - Dom - Rick Dom - Gelgoog - Gyan - Gaza-C - Gaza-D - Zaku III - ReGelg - Geara Doga - AEUG - - Nemo - Gelgoog - GM II - Rick Dias - GM III - Leo - Daughtress - M1 Astray - TITANS - - Zaku II - Hizack - Marasai - Jenice - DINN - BuCUE - GINN - Taurus - BABI THIRD MOBILE SUITS - NEMESIS - The Nemesis uprising is said he have a secret Newtype army - Zaku I - GM - Ball - Guntank - Guncannon - Nemo - Leo Episodes *''Main article:List of Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins Episodes'' **''Sub article: The original roleplay format '' Characters/Factions Currently the Earth Federation and the AEUG are allied. Titans and Neo-Zeon are both hostile to each other and the Fed/AEUG. Federation/AEUG faction *Sam Kushara (EF) *Zachary Tyrrant (EF) *Rayse Odin (EF) *Chiosu T. Blues (EF) *Lt. Faye Goodenberg (EF) *Gus (EF) *Rear-Admiral Setzbar (EF) *Dukey Aznable (AEUG) *Verin Mumei (AEUG) *Yugo Hitaki (AEUG) *Alexis Morvalia (AEUG) *Chorizo Rojo (AEUG) *Admiral Jayce Kattarn (AEUG) *Sargent Paul (AEUG) *Lt. Commander Dred (AEUG) *Captain Athens Fritz (AEUG) Neo-Zeon faction *Andrew Harmonica Pendragon (NZ) *Admiral Xerces (NZ) *Rene Vanderath (NZ) Titans faction *Lt. Rock Hale (T) *Hylis (T) *Sargent Laloo Satigma (T) *Zook (T) *Maliki (T) *Lt. Commander Newbark (T) *Doctor Weaver (T) *Lt. Jax (T) *Admiral Maren (T) *Lt. Zedd (T) *Captain Steele (T) Neutral faction *Gem (N) *Elly Van Houten (N) *Monoxide (N) Elite Forces of Nemesis *Hylis (EFN) *Rene Vanderath (EFN) *Lean (EFN) *Captain Athens (EFN) *Lt. Rock (EFN) *Doctor Weaver (EFN) dfds Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins